What's a Valentine?
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: Season 2 AU: John has to find the courage to tell Cameron that he loves her. Will Valentine's Day be the day? Jameron


**Hey TSCC fandom, been a while, huh?**

**Hope you enjoy this. Consider this a season 2 AU.**

**I do not own TSCC.**

_**What's a Valentine? **_

Future leader of the Resistance, John Connor paced back and forth in his room, mumbling obscenities under his breath. _Don't whimp out now, Connor! You made the damn thing, just give it to her already!_

John bought a blank card from the store and decided to make Cameron a Valentine's present. Sure, he was aware that she would probably just look at him like _he _was the strange cyborg, but he just _had _to get it out. His mom was killing him with the whole _robots can't love _theory. She had to love. The way she looks at him sometimes, it's still amazing to John that she's not human.

The brunette teenager shoved the card in his jacket and zipped it all the way up. He then stuffed his hands deep inside his jacket pockets and headed out of his room. John's heart raced a mile a minute as he made his way to Cameron's room.

As he came up to the shut door, he raised a hand to it, and was about to knock.

"Come in, John," came from the other side of the door.

The future leader of the Resistance swallowed his pride and turned the doorknob with his suddenly sweaty palms. As soon as he stepped inside, he noticed that she was painting her nails. "Hey, Cam," he sent a nervous smile her way.

"Hi, John," she too sent him a smile before she went back to painting her nails. "Is something the matter?"

"What?" John jerked back, a bit startled. "Uh, no; nothing's wrong," he rubbed at the back of his neck, going over to sit down next to her on the bed.

The cyborg continued to paint her nails, completely oblivious as to the teen's discomfort.

"Um, Cam, I kinda need to talk to you about something," he began, gnawing at his bottom lip in contemplation.

Cameron applied another coat of purple nail polish onto her middle finger. "I'm listening."

"Right," John covered his mouth, releasing a random cough. "Well, I made you something."

"Is it for Valentine's Day?" the brunette inquired, looking up at her human with curious eyes.

"Yeah, it is. What do you know about Valentine's Day?" John asked her, affixing cool green eyes onto her.

"That Valentine's Day is celebrated in many countries, including ours. Lovers are supposed to provide gifts as a symbol for how much they love each other," Cameron began, sparing John a tiny smile.

The teenager took in a breath of air, a bit flabbergasted to hear the word _lover _escape his protector's lips. "That's pretty much the deal," he strained out.

"Do you want to be my Valentine, John?" the cyborg asked, tilting her head promptly.

John gulped nervously, gripping onto the bed post tightly to the point where his fingertips turned pure white. "I guess I do, yeah."

She finished applying the final coat onto her pinky finger and screwed the top back on. A moment later, she gave her human her full attention. "But, I've never had a Valentine before. How will I know what to do?"

"It's not like I'm an expert on relationships either, you know. Being _me _doesn't give me a lot of free social time," the brunette teenager sighed, taking his hand off of the bed post to unzip his jacket. Cameron watched her human carefully as he reached inside his jacket to pull out the card he made for her.

John sighed again as he looked down at the card. "It's not much, and you may think it's stupid, but here," he handed her the card with a lopsided smile, "Happy Valentine's Day, Cam."

The cyborg glanced over at her human before looking down at the card in her hands. It was just a plain lavender colored card with the teenager's scribble scratch for hand writing decorated all over it. The card read:

_Cameron,_

_How do I start this? Well, I guess I can start by saying Happy Valentine's Day. I know I'm probably sitting in front of you like a big dork, but this has to get out somehow…_

_To put it blankly, Cam, I think I'm in love with you. No matter what mom, or Derek for that matter, says I think that you can love in return. You proved that you can be trusted if your programming is reverted, so I think that you can learn to love. It may take some time, but I want to show you._

_If you agree, anyways. _

_Again, Happy Valentine's Day,_

_-John_

Cameron picked her head up and placed the card to the side. At that point, the teenager's heart was pounding in his chest. What was she thinking? Wait… do cyborgs even _think_?

"So," he began with a shaky voice, "What did you think?"

"I'll be your Valentine, John," the brunette cyborg spared him a little smile. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

More than a little disoriented, the teenager watched his protector as she got up to leave the room. He wasn't sure of where she was going; he wasn't even sure of what _he _was doing. John just sat there with a tiny grin in place, running a hand through his dark hair.

Boy, was his mother going to kill him…

**So, I'll leave it at that! Not too rusty with Jameron I hope?**


End file.
